Historically many inventors have addressed the problem of saving the beverage contents of a partially consumed can of soda or beer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,071 (1975) to Stearns discloses a seal for an opening in a flip-top can, where it is desired to re-close the can after a portion of the contents has been removed. A cover (20, FIGS. 7,8) has a wire frame with an elastic (rubber bag) upper portion shaped like the oval opening and supporting a handle. Under the upper portion is a lower portion sized larger than the opening. The handle is used to wedge the upper and lower portions into the hole. Design flaws would appear to be the tendency of a rubber bag to wear and tear against the sharp edges of a hole in the aluminum can. It could not be used in all shapes of holes; it is expensive in production. Also a relatively great force is required to put it into place making it inconvenient for women and children.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,792 (1984) to Mandel discloses a tab pivotally mounted to a pivot rivet located next to the hole. The underside of the tab has a plastic coated lip, which is used to reseal the opening. This invention requires a custom-made aluminum can.
Pub. No. US 2004/0013827 A1 (2004) to Zuser et al. discloses a thermally sealable multilayer film for a custom can re-sealable opening. This invention requires custom-made plastic containers.
A brief summary of other related art follows below.
D.E. 04335709 discloses a swivel pull tab on a can such that for re-sealing after the pull tab is cracked open, a plug on the bottom of the pull tab can be pushed back into the hole.
G.B. 2305657 discloses a similar concept to DE04335709 along with a PCT search report negating its patentability.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,338 (1969) to Kazel discloses a re-sealable can with a hole covered by a tear strip having a plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,662 (1973) to Zundel (see also 3,807,5950) discloses a similar concept to '792, but the Examiner of '792 did not cite this reference. Two holes are re-sealed with tab plugs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,071 (1975) to Stearns discloses a foot type re-sealer on a flip top can. A wire frame holds a flexible cover that is inserted down into the teardrop shaped hole, then pulled up via a handle T. seal. It is expensive to produce and needs a big force to operate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,797 (1980) to Waterburg discloses a can top design with a plastic hinged flap to re-seal a hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,099 (1980) to Tarro discloses a similar concept T. Mandel's 1984 invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,979 (1983) to Ball et al. discloses a foot type closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,287 (1985) to Miyamatsu et al. discloses a flexible, plastic tab covering a hole in a can via thermoplastic resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,866 (1984) to Mandel discloses a re-sealable pop-top can with a stopper on the tab.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,238 (1987) to Sanchez discloses a rotatable, re-sealable pop-top can with a stopper on the tab.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,873 (1987) to Geren discloses a reusable lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,129 (1989) to Wells (and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,880,137 and 4,887,712) discloses a re-sealable stopper 57, FIG. 10A and re-closure cover 158, FIG. 16A.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,654 (1990) to Thibeault et al. discloses a re-sealable pop-top can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,732 (1991) to La Barge et al. discloses an automatic venting cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,003 (1992) to Granofsky discloses peel back cover with a stopper as a can top for re-sealable use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,163 (1992) to Diaz discloses a re-sealable lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,591 (1993) to Thibeault et al. discloses another re-sealable tab on a pop-top can.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,073 (1993) to Willis et al. (Alcoa) discloses a rotatable stopper for a round hole in a can.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,818 (1995) to Yost discloses a resealing lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,440 (1997) to Tragardh et al. discloses a plug in closure.
What is needed is a plug means functioning to reseal any standard aluminum can opening. The invention is universal to all hole shapes and sizes in the can lid of all existing cans on the market and is independent of all existing production, filling and sale of aluminum beverage cans. Several embodiments are disclosed herein, which seal multiple times an opened aluminum beverage can. Another embodiment discloses using a custom designed can.